


Drive the Cold Winter Away

by Kitsune_Moonstar



Category: Hellsing
Genre: Christmas, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-30
Updated: 2012-12-30
Packaged: 2017-11-22 22:43:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/615192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsune_Moonstar/pseuds/Kitsune_Moonstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Integra is stuck a Christmas party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drive the Cold Winter Away

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Hellsing or its characters.

**Drive the Cold Winter Away**

Integra was not amused. Tonight's whole exercise had been pointless, and she did not enjoy being trapped at some minor noble's Christmas party without any excuse to leave. She had taken refuge out on the terrace that ran along side of the ballroom. It was too cold out here for most of the partygoers. Of course, Integra wasn't exactly dressed for the chilly weather either. The red gown she wore wasn't really appropriate for much in her opinion. Integra would have preferred to come in one of her regular suits, but Walter had strongly advised against that idea. So she had submitted to the dress and would suffer the cold. Better the cold than the people inside.

A coat settled over her shoulders. Integra frowned but wrapped the dark red material around here.

"What are you doing here, Alucard?"

She could hear the smirk in his voice. "I was concerned about my master's health. Can you fault a loyal servant for his concern?"

Integra snorted. Concern was hardly Alucard's motivating factor in this. Mischief perhaps, but not concern. Still, she didn't mind borrowing his jacket. It was warmer than her gown. Alucard's arms wrapped around her waist, and Integra elbowed him. His presence was oddly comforting. Integra preferred her vampire's company to those inside. With Alucard, Integra always knew where she stood. She didn't need to be anyone other than herself with him or hide behind masks. Besides, he made for a good wind break, and between than and his coat, she wasn't quite as cold anymore.


End file.
